Someone Like You
by BillyElliot'sElectricity
Summary: Draco hated to just turn up, but he couldn't take anymore. He wanted her back. He needed her back. DM/HG. Oneshot


A.N: I hope you like the story. It didn't turn quite the way I wanted so reviews are appreciated.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited.  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded.  
>That for me, it isn't over"<em>

When Hermione opened the door, the man behind it was definitely not who she had expected it to be. She had never expected to see him again actually. He still looked good. Though he always looked good and probably always would. Damn him. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, making it stick up wildly. His grey eyes pleaded with her not to close the door in his face, shockingly the thought had never crossed her mind. She leant against the doorframe and waited for him to start speaking.

"Look, I hate to just turn up like this. Out of the blue, without being invited 'round but I just need…"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I couldn't stay away from you. I can't stop loving you, I can't even pretend that I don't. I'd hoped you'd see my face and you'd be so happy to see me and that we could just pick up where we left off. But that isn't realistic is it? So I suppose I came here to say that for me it isn't over. For me it was never over"

"I am happy to see you"

That's all she said before turning around and walking into her apartment. She left the door open and him standing awkwardly wondering whether to walk in or not. After a small internal debate he stepped inside and removed his shoes, like he used to and tucked them next to hers. He wandered further in the apartment and saw nothing had changed since he'd last been there. Even the pictures of the two of them were still dotted about the place.

She placed both palms flat on the counter and took a breath. She wanted to cry and laugh. He was here in her apartment. The best part was he wanted her back. He couldn't stop loving her like she couldn't stop loving him.

She walked out of the kitchen with two cups in hand. She gave him his favourite, the one that said 'Keep calm, be blonde'. It suited him, his blonde moments had been legendary in their relationship. He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised to find it was black coffee with two sugars. She remembered. Of course she did. She never forgot anything.

"Is that my scarf ?"

He pointed to a ribbon of grey fabric hanging over the back of her favourite arm chair. The one she always curled up in to read. It was, she liked having the smell of him near when she was relaxing or just in general.

"Yeah" She said nothing more.

She curled up into one corner of the sofa and gestured for him to do the same. He artfully arranged himself opposite. His back was to the arm of the sofa and his knees up so he could rest his cup there, while he talked to her. Well he assumed they'd be talking.

"So…"

She just looked at him like she wasn't sure what to say. Hell, she wasn't sure what to say.

"You kept my scarf? And our photos?"

"Yeah… I didn't want it to be over, I didn't want that to be the end of us. I wanted to keep you around for a little while longer even if it made the hurt last longer aswell. Then this morning I thought right that's it I'm being stupid, today I'll get rid of it all. It's over. Then just as I'm getting ready to take it all down, you appear and say such beautiful things. Tell me that you think it's not over, that you can't stop loving me…"

She trailed off and he waited and let her gather her thoughts.

"I honestly want you back so much but I don't want to repeat this again. I don't want in a few months or even a years' time for you to decide you want to try pleasing your father again. Because I don't want to loose you again it's too painful"

He stood up and started pacing in front of her. Suddenly he stopped, turned and looked her right in the eye.

"Baby, I was a complete idiot. I know I was. He's never cared and I never cared about what he thought. I got this idea in my head that it would nice to have his approval just once in my life. Once I was trying to please him and nothing worked, I realised it was pointless. Nothing will ever be good enough for him. Not to mention that if I have to give you up then it really isn't worth it. I want to live with you. I want to roll over and see your face every morning and know that you're for keeps this time. I want to try and get back all the time we lost, though I know it's impossible. I want to eventually marry you and have little blonde curly haired babies with you. I want everything with you"

By this point he was on his knees in front of her, practically begging for her to understand. She looked into his eyes saw the sincerity there and decided that he wouldn't ever go back to his father. Screw it, he was it for her and if she wasn't mistaken she was it for him.

"I believe you, I really do and I want all of that too. This is your last chance. If you go back to him, you and me are officially over no matter how much it may kill me. I can't keep putting myself through it and neither can you"

"So do we carry on?"

"We carry on"

He sank back down onto the sofa relieved. He pulled her onto his lap. Then he just held her. He held her so tightly he was sure it must have hurt a little, but she never complained. Just rested her head on his shoulder and smiled contentedly. They were both back home again.

'_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made'<em>

A.N: Thanks for reading and check out my other stories.


End file.
